


魔高一丈

by Loria_flo



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loria_flo/pseuds/Loria_flo
Summary: 恶人自有恶人磨。





	魔高一丈

尼可拉斯·图克尼先生陷入一个很尴尬的境地。

他一直想多了解他的同事，脸色冷漠、拒人于千里之外的约翰·爱珍一些，不说有多亲近，把千里的距离拉到百里也是好的，他的做法是通过观察他同事的说话动作，多次试图与其搭话，以及探听在他进组以前的八卦传闻，但没想过要偷窥一场性事，主角正是他同事和他同事的前同事。

罗密欧与朱丽叶上演的周年聚会，多少，十几还是二十，反正很有纪念意义，所以剧组的人几乎全部到场，而初代提伯尔特的空降像枚炸弹投入已经有很多泡腾片的水里。汤姆·罗斯先生英俊不减当年——更甚当年，和蔼可亲得要命，被新朋旧友团团围住时还能分神主动朝他打招呼，尼可拉斯被对方的笑容冲击得晕眩了头脑，好一会儿想起来要偷窥传闻关联的另一人。约翰·爱珍携带着他的绿眼睛沉默，在众人散开后才走上前去进行相对多年老友过显简短的寒暄，然后在接下来每个人血管里酒精浓度越来越高的几个小时内尽量躲避对方的目光。

尼可拉斯需要透气，从充满乙醇、快活以及暗流涌动的空气里探出头来几秒，于是他走到天台上抽烟，转身点火时看到旁边窗帘遮挡着的一处不易察觉未被占领的额外空间，他很高兴地走了进去，靠在最里面的角落处对今天晚上的情形进行很不正经的猜测。

他的烟抽了一半，图克尼先生也许透完气了，也许还需要一会儿，但在这个时候，一个人影有些不稳地走进这片隐秘暗影里，把他推进去的另一个人也跨进来，干脆地跪下来去拆解面前人的皮带。被推到墙上的那位迟疑地叫了一声：“约翰……”

呀，是英俊和蔼风度翩翩并且已经结婚的汤姆·罗斯先生和他的同事约翰·爱珍，绿眼睛的冷漠的约翰·爱珍。

尼可拉斯的烟停在他手上，和他一起尴尬面对不远处传来的衣料窸窣声、吸吮水声和喘息声。他试着从其中分辨，汤姆的声音听其来更像是叹息，而约翰致力于杜绝声带的震动。这可是个了不得的八卦，他默默想着，放轻呼吸，尽力避免自己的暴露，香烟在黑暗里安静地燃烧，他握着一点微小的火星听完全程。

他听到一个人试图和另一个谈话，但被冷淡拒绝：“算了，没有什么好说的了，就这样吧，我理解。走吧，走吧。”然后这里剩了他和另一个人。尼可拉斯有点忐忑：这人怎么还不走？

这时约翰开口：“你都看见了？”

尼可拉斯只好从阴影里走出来讪笑：“没。太黑了，只能听见声音。”

约翰没转过来，眼睛盯着前方影影绰绰的建筑轮廓，他递了根烟过去，对方才看了他一眼。他看着那人手里火苗亮起又熄灭，一句疑问要冲破喉咙，但约翰飞快地说：“不管你要说什么，都不要说出来。”

尼可拉斯听从了。他看着约翰抽完那支烟，试着给自己的疑问编一个回答。很快他想出概括：茂丘西奥和提伯尔特被时光重新杀死。

等新一季巡演进入准备，制作人通知了他们具体的档期日程，尼可拉斯又见到他奇怪的同事。约翰好像在有意无意地避开他，尼可拉斯理解，但还是有点失望，他以为他们的关系拉近一点呢。

尼可拉斯决定打破这个局面，否则他们将永远处于奇怪的气氛中，所以路过一家咖啡馆，在角落里瞥到一个对着杯子发呆的人时，他走了进去。

“约翰，”他走过去打招呼，“你一个人呀。”

约翰从与咖啡杯的神交中抽出身来，花了几秒重新进入现实世界，迟钝地回应：“啊……啊，是的，真巧……”

尼可拉斯在他对面坐下来，将手里的杯子放在桌上——显示出是因为它他才出现在此处的咖啡，开始谈论天气。虽然这是一个让人拒绝不了的好话题，却太容易说尽，还只用到两三句话的工夫。

气氛一时陷入沉默，两个人都想不出还有什么话能讲。几秒后，尼可拉斯看着对方开口：“约翰，你想到我家去吗？”

约翰愣了一下，脸上浮现无措与尴尬，他转开目光，视线飘忽不定。尼可拉斯牢牢盯住面前的人，不放过对方任何的表情变化。约翰在想什么呢？他很想知道。

他完全领会他的意思了吗？目光向左下方偏移代表什么？呼吸节奏略有加快是因为紧张么？尼可拉斯仍旧盯着对方的眼睛，他坚持着。他会怎么回答？约翰完全有理由拒绝，正如他完全有理由答应。

又等了一会儿，尼可拉斯起身去买单，回来的时候，约翰已经站了起来，手里拿着外套。对方仍旧不太好意思看他，和他眼神接触后飞快地闪开。尼可拉斯朝他笑了一下，转身朝门口走去，满意地从玻璃的反光里看到约翰乖乖地跟在他身后。

出租车上他们之间僵得可以，司机疑心他们要打起来，不时从后视镜中担忧地观察。约翰坐在窗边，偏头看着外面暗下来的街景和亮起来的灯光。有红红绿绿的光线映在他脸上，表情一如既往的淡漠。尼可拉斯猜不透他在想什么，他从来猜不透约翰·爱珍。

约翰一进门就被按在了墙上，尼可拉斯从背后推挤着他，磨蹭着后颈剥他的衣服，急切又从容。尼可拉斯把他翻过来，扯掉他的T恤，然后蹲下来扒他的裤子。约翰任由他摆弄，并且打定主意不去帮他。尼可拉斯一边膝盖落在地上，手里扶着他的小腿，抬起头看他：“麻烦抬脚。”

他们没来得及开灯，入目一片昏暗，尼可拉斯的眼睛微微反着从窗外渗进来的光，约翰低头看他，像和什么夜行动物对视。他眨了眨眼，依言抬起那只脚，尼可拉斯把他裤脚连带鞋袜一起抹下来，然后是另一只。

他们在玄关就直接搞了一次，过程相当艰难。尼可拉斯在约翰身上吸来舔去，抬起对方的腿就想操进去，但干涩的甬道连头都挤不进，约翰疼得狠狠踢了他一脚，他才想起来要先扩张。尼可拉斯把他扯下去，两个人乱糟糟地倒在地板上，他的手指沾了唾液塞进约翰的屁股，在里面捣来捣去；约翰在他身上喘着，把两根勃起的阴茎握在一起撸动。尼可拉斯的手指太凉，鸡巴又太烫，搅得约翰脑子混沌起来。

尼可拉斯按到一个地方，身上的人猛地喘了一声，哆嗦了一下。他继续按下去，对方跌在他身上了，像上了发条的玩偶，他按一下约翰就抖一下，呼吸都打着颤，还从喉咙里发出轻微的哼哼。

他加快了按压的速度，另一只手伸下去接替约翰的工作，只为对方一个人服务。约翰很快呻吟着射了出来。尼可拉斯把手抬起来，借着外面的光看手上的精液，还放到鼻子底下闻了闻。抬起头时他发现约翰瞪着他，好像有点生气。

他们在沙发上搞了第二次。尼可拉斯从坐垫缝隙里挖出半盒安全套，约翰跪趴着让他用后入式操进来。他本来还想照顾着对方的前列腺，但约翰夹得太紧，让他理智飞到九霄云外，只顾一味撞击，对着后肩又啃又咬。约翰骂他了吗，还是没骂，他忙着射精没留神去听，缓过来发现对方后颈周围留了好几个牙印，那应该是骂了。

最后一次他们正正经经在床上搞，但尼可拉斯开了灯，一边盯着他一边顶。约翰被他盯得不舒服，灯光也刺眼得慌，他伸手把对方的头推向一侧：“别看我。”

尼可拉斯又扭回来，目光仍旧扎在他脸上，毫无愧意：“我冒犯你了吗？”

尼可拉斯对准了他的前列腺用力顶过来，约翰眼前一花，仰起头没忍住一声呻吟。他咽下发着颤的尾音，嘶声说：“你一直在冒犯我。”

对方没再开口。沉默了一会儿，尼可拉斯居然俯身下来去吻他。约翰暂时忍耐着唇上的吸吮舔咬，在舌头狡猾地顺着齿缝挤进来时开始挣扎着去推对方，但尼可拉斯一手掐住他两颊，一手揪住他头发，让他动弹不得。

尼可拉斯钩住他舌头用力吮吸，同时下身狠命操干起来。他呼吸不顺，口水乱七八糟涂满下巴，只能在对方背后抓挠出红痕作为报复。尼可拉斯将他嘴唇吸到红肿，用牙齿叼着碾磨。约翰恶狠狠地瞪着他，但因为距离太近，尼可拉斯丝毫没有注意到，继续胡作非为。

放开他之前，尼可拉斯在他唇上咬了一口，又舔了舔那牙印。他们几乎是一起射了出来。

约翰在床上躺了一会儿，偏头去看卧室窗户，天色晚了，但还不算太晚。他又与浑身的黏腻感相处了片刻，然后爬起来去客厅寻找他的衣服。尼可拉斯在背后问他：“你愿意留下来吗？”

你愿意留下来吗？后来每次尼可拉斯都这么问他，到第六次他终于答应。当时他正坐在床边抽一支烟，伸手把烟灰弹到地上。上次烟灰落到床单上烧了一个洞，尼可拉斯不许他再躺床上抽。对方例行问他，约翰看着自己踩在地板上的苍白的脚，看了一会儿，简短地回了一声嗯。

说实话同居生活相当糟糕。约翰仍旧是奇怪的约翰，这点不会因为他们操过并且睡在一起而改变。约翰会冷笑，沉默，把他的话当耳旁风，拒绝把他的壳子打开，还经常莫名其妙戳到痛点竖起满身的刺。他甚至没让尼可拉斯知道他住在哪儿，侵占尼可拉斯的空间而将对方拒之门外。

约翰对此露出嘲讽表情，一贯的那种。尼可拉斯可是个搞传教士位都相当麻烦的人，从来不知道人与人之间合适的界限在哪里，并且情商极低。你要真那么喜欢汤姆罗斯不如亲自去搞他啊，他说，我可真是烦透了。在这儿我是一点儿也待不下去了，我要离开这儿，现在就要。

约翰很冲动，他们吵架了，情绪激动使约翰失去了理智，他说他要走，但那不是真心话，尼可拉斯明白，他知道他要让约翰冷静下来。约翰要走，把他绑在椅子上，绑一天，他就不想走了。晚上他回来的时候对方也承认了，他并不是真的想走。

约翰看起来已经完全冷静了。他乖乖地坐着，胳膊绕着绳子放在背后，身体往前倾斜，膝盖尽力并拢在一起。尼可拉斯给他松开绳子，约翰表现得很好，没有吵闹也没有挣扎，就是脸色有点苍白并且手脚发麻，所以他把他抱到浴室，抱着他坐进浴缸里。

尼可拉斯的手覆上他的小腹开始按揉后约翰意识到了什么，开始拼命挣扎，但能做的实在有限，对方揽住他，很轻松地将他困在怀里。他很慌地叫，尼可拉斯，尼可拉斯。但尼可拉斯什么话也不说，只是继续动作。终于放弃抵抗之后，约翰感到一股热流不受控制地奔涌出来，划过他的皮肤，刺鼻的气味升腾起来，尿液浸湿了他的裤子，然后浸湿了尼可拉斯的，在他们身上由滚烫渐渐变得冰冷。

约翰哭了。

这时候新一季的巡演正要开始，他们很快奔赴陌生的城市。约翰没跟尼可拉斯一块走，事实上他刻意掩盖他们之间的关系，试图维持和以前一样的相处状态，营造他们不怎么熟的气氛，而尼可拉斯出奇地配合：他不怎么没话找话了，也不再盯着他乱瞧，擦肩而过时目不斜视，站在一起时大多谈论天气和工作，正常得像任何一对不正常的表面同事。

有人朝尼可拉斯挤眉弄眼：“放弃啦？”尼可拉斯就撇着眉毛朝那人苦笑，对方似有所悟地发笑，放过他不再多问了。

偶尔碰到两个人独处的情况，尼可拉斯还是会看他，目光让约翰神经紧张，但所幸并没有发生什么出格的事，只有一次过分点的，尼可拉斯把他堵在洗手间里逼他自慰给他看。他们当时身上还穿着戏服，浑身汗津津的，他破口大骂，但尼可拉斯声称如果他不打出来就不会让他离开这扇门。约翰只好做了人生中最屈辱的一次手活，并且没有得到任何帮助。

演出季临近结束时，他已经在避开尼可拉斯。他们之间的关系降至冰点，约翰单方面这么认为。最后的聚会上，他坐在角落里，看着那个人和别人谈笑，一副轻松愉悦没心没肺的样子。对方视线扫过来，他等一个意有所指的冰凉眼神，但尼可拉斯却给了他一个和对别人无异的灿烂微笑。

约翰猛地感到不适起来，酒精太凉又太热，在他胃里闹腾。他走进洗手间，把凉水拍到脸上。尼可拉斯跟了进来。他弯着腰，脸上还滴着水，默然从镜子里注视着对方走过来。

“你不舒服吗？”尼可拉斯问，“你的脸色看起来很不好。”

他把目光挪开，垂下眼甩了甩手上的水，转过身还没开口，尼可拉斯就做出了让他吃惊的举动：他上前一步，将他抱起来放在洗手台上。约翰抿着嘴睁大眼睛，尼可拉斯站在他两腿之间，握着他腰侧，抽了张纸巾给他擦脸。

对方很仔细地一点一点擦干水痕，约翰低下头避免和他对视。擦完了尼可拉斯环着他的腰说话，有些絮叨，说不要空腹喝太多酒，难受待会儿就先走，晚上要早睡，也不要抽太多烟。知道了吗？尼可拉斯用鼻子去蹭他的，抵着他额头问。约翰尽力哼出一声嗯。

他竭力维持冷静表情。尼可拉斯走了之后约翰从洗手台上下来，脱力般扶着陶瓷桌面缓缓弯下腰去。他开始慢慢发起抖来，并且不敢看镜子。洗手间里寂静过分了，让他害怕起来，唉，他以前不信鬼的。

但他好像遇到一个真正的恶魔。

等回了国，约翰好不容易聚积起的那点儿雄心壮志全部烟消云散。他很没骨气地继续呆在尼可拉斯的房子里，并搬运了更多私人物品来。

其实也不怪他，那些东西大部分是尼可拉斯要弄过来的。你的杯子放这儿会好些，多挂几件衣服在柜子里吧，没读完的书带到这边不好么，把你的加湿器拿过来吧我不用买新的了，不方便吗，那我来帮你搬吧。尼可拉斯好像赢得了什么无声的战役一样，愈发得寸进尺起来，他知道了约翰住在哪儿，然后偷偷配了钥匙，并且对他的诘问视而不见。

这正是约翰讨厌的情形，尼可拉斯越界了，越得过分，他要把他拖下去，然后穿针引线把他俩缝合在一起，而对方理所当然的样子让他胸闷气短。

当然他们还是会吵架。尽管这项活动进行的频率下降了很多，但约翰实在是忍不住了，尼可拉斯真是不可理喻得过分，居然说出想让他见见他的家人朋友这样的话，他冷笑起来，几乎是下意识地：“哦，是吗，你要怎么跟他们介绍我呢？”

尼可拉斯反问他：“你希望我怎么说呢？”

“我不知道啊，尼可拉斯。”约翰冷冷地瞅着他，“我可说不出我们之间有什么关系。”

尼可拉斯的脸色暗下来了：“什么关系？你觉得我跟你没关系是吗？你是这么觉得的吗？”

虽然尼可拉斯语气很不好，但在态度糟糕比赛上还是约翰更胜一筹：“怎么了，尼可拉斯，你还想要什么？你以为这样就代表有什么了？要是你有什么非同寻常的想法，那可真是让我惊讶。”他存心要挑起另一方更大的怒火：“有时候我回想这一切是怎么开始的，说真的，尼可拉斯，你真不是对某人有特别的执念吗？你穿了他的戏服，操了他的炮友，这让你感觉替代他了，是不是？”

尼可拉斯一把揪起他的领子，把他按在墙上，面孔因为愤怒扭曲，牙齿微微呲了出来。约翰一时有些吓到，尼可拉斯燃着怒火的眼睛近在咫尺，他想起来隔着玻璃和铁丝看到的虎，当时它在笼子四周踱步，他被它动人的花纹和步态吸引住，趴到玻璃上去看。虎散漫地踱过来，约翰盯着它的眼睛，等着距离最近的时候，他果然被慑住，巨大的威压笼罩下来，让他心脏发紧头皮发麻，根本没有逃开的力气，而虎只是目光淡然地扫过去，转了个方向继续走。他记得汤姆在后边，笑着讲：“要是它突然扑过来，即使隔着笼子也会很吓人吧……”

要是它突然扑过来……尼可拉斯放开了他，衣领没有恢复原状，皱巴巴地立着。对方没说话，只是瞪着他，他也瞪回去，又僵持了一会儿，尼可拉斯转身走开了。

到天黑尼可拉斯也没有回来。想到接下来要发生的一切，约翰感到身心俱疲，他侧身躺在床上，还穿着白天的衣服。这座房子里的一切纠结成一团乱麻缠在他身上，让他喘不过来气。他决心再也不要使自己陷入这样的境地，同时感到一阵酸楚、委屈与怨恨，但全是指向他自己。

几个小时后有人推门进来，约翰紧张地咽了口唾沫。他在黑暗里竖起耳朵，但没听到那人有什么进一步的动作。被凝视了几分钟，让他手脚发凉心跳加速后，对方走了过来，凑近了他。约翰屏住呼吸，听到一声叹息，随后脖子上被舔了一口。尼可拉斯说：“我爱你。”

尼可拉斯离开房间后，约翰才把压在大腿内侧的手拿出来，那上面水淋淋的，沾满了淡黄色的液体，散发着热气与氨水的味道。

他尿了。


End file.
